A forestry vehicle includes a base machine and a disk saw felling head attached to the base machine to be manipulated and controlled thereby. The disk saw felling head is configured to fell trees and to accumulate one or more of the or subsequent deposition.
The disk saw felling head has a disk saw. The disk saw is rotatable to fell a tree. In some cases, the disk saw felling head has a harvesting arm to gather a newly felled tree, and a bunching arm to hold the newly felled tree on the head. A harvesting cylinder pivots the harvesting arm, and a bunching cylinder pivots the bunching arm.